Rîn min adar Gedanken eines Vaters
by Liderphin
Summary: „Hier gibt es nichts für dich – nur den Tod.“ „Dies war meine Entscheidung. Ob du es willst oder nicht.“ Wie reagierte Elrond wirklich auf den Entschluss Arwens, ihre Unsterblichkeit für Aragorn aufzugeben? STORY COMPLETE! REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Prolog

Wie versprochen ist hier die brandneue FF von meiner Wenigkeit. Mir liegt sie wirklich sehr am Herzen, ich hatte schon länger geplant eine solche zu schreiben, und hier ist sie nun!

Disclaimer:

Wie immer verdiene ich mit dem FF-Schreiben kein Geld und ich müsste schon sehr verrückt sein, um Ansprüche auf die Urheberrechte J.R.R. Tolkiens und seinen Erben zu erheben, nicht wahr? Einzig und allein die Idee zu dieser FF kann ich mein Eigen nennen... mein Schaaatzzz... 'g'

Summary:  
„Hier gibt es nichts für dich – nur den Tod." - „Dies war meine Entscheidung. Ob du es willst oder nicht."  
Wie reagierte Elrond wirklich auf den Entschluss Arwens, ihre Unsterblichkeit für Aragorn aufzugeben?

**ACHTUNG!** Ich bin zwar ein totaler Elrond-Fan, aber hier findet er sich nicht so leicht mit der Entscheidung Arwens ab, wie es im Film vielleicht rüberkommt. Außerdem ist unser Fürst ab und zu ein bisschen ungerecht zu unserem Waldläufer… Dennoch… so stelle ich mir seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor. Lasst euch überraschen!

Und noch ein kleiner Tipp: Lest diese FF am besten, wenn ihr bereits in etwas melancholischer Stimmung seid. Denn dann könnt ihr Elrond hundertprozentig nachvollziehen und euch wächst diese FF genauso wie mir ans Herz…

Viel Lesevergnügen, wünscht euch  
Eure Liderphin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anmerkung der Autorin:  
Als Prolog habe ich ein Gedicht hergenommen. Doch dies entstammt keinesfalls meiner eigenen Kreativität, sondern eigentlich ist es von Joseph von Eichendorff (1788 – 1857). Also hab ich mir erlaubt, sein Gedicht „Sehnsucht" als Vorlage zu verwenden und es ein wenig abgeändert, sodass es auf die Elben zutrifft. Somit habe ich es nicht zitiert, sondern umgewandelt. Ich hoffe, dieser begabter Poet hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, ebenso wenig wie FF-net.

**Rîn min adar - Gedanken eines Vaters**

_Prolog_

_-_

** SEHNSUCHT**

Es schienen so golden die Sterne,

Am Fenster ich einsam stand

Und hörte aus weiter Ferne

Ein Schiffshorn im stillen Land.

Das Herz mir im Leib entbrennte,

Da hab ich mir heimlich gedacht:

Ach, wer da mitreisen könnte

In der prächtigen Sommernacht!

Zwei junge Elben gingen

Vorüber am Bergeshang,

Ich hörte im Wandern sie singen

Die stille Gegend entlang:

Von perlmuttweißem Strand,

Wo Freud und Glück versandt.

Von ewigem Leben,

Keinem andern gegeben.

Sie sangen von großen Königen,

Von Gärten, die überm Gestein

In dämmernden Lauben verwildern,

Palästen im Mondenschein,

Wo die Elbinnen am Fenster lauschen,

Wann der Lauten Klang erwacht

Und die Brunnen verschlafen rauschen

In der prächtigen Sommernacht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich habe euch ein bisschen aufs Kommende eingestimmt.  
Die folgenden Kapitel sind aus der Sicht Lord Elronds geschrieben, auf dem Letzten Schiff in den Westen.

Bitte schreibt mir doch eure Meinung in Form eines Reviews! 'bettel' Ihr würdet mich unsagbar glücklich machen!

Eure Liderphin


	2. Kapitel 1

**Rîn min adar – Gedanken eines Vaters**

**KAPITEL 1**

Die salzige Meeresbrise weht mir ins Gesicht, zerzaust meine rabenschwarzen Haare. Ich stehe an der Reling auf dem Schiff, das die Letzte Reise antritt. Eigentlich solltest DU neben mir stehen! Aber DU hast deine Entscheidung getroffen…

Tränen schleichen sich in meine Augen, nicht auf Grund des heftigen Fahrtwindes, sondern wegen der Erkenntnis. Wie tief muss Liebe gehen, wenn DU sogar DEINE Unsterblichkeit aufgibst?

Ich spüre das typische Verlangen meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, sie fortzuwischen. Doch nun muss ich keine Stärke mehr beweisen. Die Zeiten, in denen ich ein starker Vater und stolzer Fürst sein musste, sind vorbei.

Ungehindert fließen nun meine lang zurückgehaltenen Tränen, viele Salzspuren in meinem noch jugendlichen Gesicht hinterlassend.

Es ist schon komisch.  
Anstatt dass nun mein Leben an mir vorbeizieht, ist es DEINES… Von Geburt an…

Ich weiß noch genau, welch Glück mich erfasste, als die Hebamme mir ein hübsches, winziges Mädchen in die Arme drückte: DICH! DU warst unser erstes Kind und ich war unsagbar froh, dass DU und Celebrían wohlauf waren. DU hattest deiner Mutter keine leichte Geburt beschert.

Dennoch schlossen wir DICH liebevoll in unsre Arme, und als DU uns das erste Mal anblicktest, wussten wir welcher Name DIR zugedacht war. Arwen Undómiel, der Abendstern unseres Volkes. DEINE dunkelblauen Augen strahlten mit den Sternen um die Wette und deine flaumigen, braunen Haare waren so dunkel wie der Abend. So entstand DEIN Name, Liebes.

Und auch obwohl DU uns wenige Jahre später an den Rand des Wahnsinns mit deinem ewigen Geschrei brachtest, (ja, DU warst eindeutig das nervigste Kind!) warst DU unser ganzer Stolz.

Mit den Jahren wurdest DU reifer und DEINE Schönheit entfaltete sich zur Vollkommenheit. Wenn ich DIR erzählt hätte, wie viele angesehene Elben um DEINE Hand angehalten haben…

Auch DEIN Ehrgeiz war in ganz Imladris bekannt. Sobald DU DIR etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hattest, hast DU solange darum gekämpft, bis DU es auch bekommen hast. Stur… oh ja, das warst DU!

Somit konnte ich DICH nicht von DEINER Schnapsidee Schwertkampf zu lernen abbringen.  
DU wolltest unbedingt gegen DEINE Brüder antreten und die Meinung, Waffen seien nur etwas für Männer, interessierte DICH kein bisschen.

Doch ich muss sagen, DU überraschtest mich. DU bekamst Lord Glorfindel, den besten Heerführer aller Zeiten, nebst Gil-Galad und Elendil, zur Seite gestellt. Jeder weiß, dass er zwar ein guter und gerechter Lehrmeister, aber auch streng und penibelst genau ist. Doch das macht einen professionellen Krieger aus.

Und einst, vor vielen Jahren als DU etwa ein Jahr mit ihm übtest, rief er mich zu sich und behauptete:

„Durch die Adern deiner Tochter fließt Kriegerblut. Sie geht ebenso geschickt mit Schwert, Dolch und Bogen als auch mit dem speziellen Kampfstab um, wie deine Söhne, welche zu den Begabtesten zählen. Sie ist jedem noch so erfahrenen Gegner gewachsen. Du kannst stolz auf sie sein, Elrond."

Und genau das war ich! Eine Frau, meine Tochter, unter den besten Kriegern zu wissen, wem gefällt das nicht? Außerdem musste ich mir nicht mehr allzu große Sorgen machen, wenn DU mal wieder auf einen DEINER Streifzüge durch halb Mittelerde gingst, denn nun konntest DU DICH ja mehr als genug verteidigen.

Trotz dieser Strenge, Konzentration und Präzision, die DU an den Tag legtest, sobald DU den schweren Griff einer Waffe in DEINER Hand spürtest, bliebst DU empfindsam. DU hegtest dennoch Gefühle und warst sensibel gegenüber Probleme anderer.

Dafür bin ich DIR unendlich dankbar, Arwen! Dass DU nicht nur den Trieben wie Rache, Wut und Hass Platz gelassen hast, sondern DEINE Feinde meist sachlich betrachtet hast. DU bist nicht kalt geworden und hast DICH nicht hinter einer steinernen Maske versteckt, so wie ich es zu tun pflegte…

Wie glücklich ich war, als ich keine Veränderung DEINER lebensfrohen, lustigen, doch ebenso verletzlichen Seele vorfand. DANKE!

Auf Grund dieser Sensibilität eignetest DU DICH geradezu perfekt für die Berufung des Heilers. Ich brachte DIR die Künste bei und DU lerntest schnell, wann und wie DU sie einzusetzen brauchtest. DU wärest eine wunderbare Heilerin geworden!

Denn in diesem Punkt war ich sehr eigen und egoistisch. Ich dachte wirklich, dass es niemanden sonst gab, der sich so hervorragend in andere Personen hineinversetzen, meinen Patienten die Beschwerden von den Lippen ablesen und ihnen die Schmerzen nehmen konnte. Ich glaubte fest daran, ich und Galadriel wären die Einzigen, die das beherrschten! Doch DU belehrtest mich eines besseren.

Ich bewundere DICH, sell nîn (meine Tochter) und bin froh, diese Erfahrung erlebt zu haben. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wäre ich ansonsten zu einem arroganten „Viehheiler" geworden, wie _Balchellon_ einer ist?

Bei diesem absurden Gedanken lächle ich. Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich somit das letzte Mal wahrhaftig meinen Humor zu Ausdruck brachte.

Zu guter Letzt muss ich jedoch eine weitere fabelhafte Eigenschaft von DIR ansprechen. Denn auch eine hübsche Elbin mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln und provokativem Augenaufschlag bringt es nicht weit. Es seid denn, sie besitzt Intelligenz…

DU schienst jedes Buch, das DU in DEINE Finger bekommen konntest, verschlingen zu wollen. Ich kenne wahrlich niemanden außer Galadriel, der so wissbegierig war wie DU! Mit Fragen wie

„Besitzen die Valar Haustiere?" oder „Trägt Sauron eigentlich Kontaktlinsen?" brachtest DU mich oft genug in die Bredouille. Meistens stockte ich für kurze Zeit, um dann herzhaft loszulachen. Ja, du brachtest mich oft zum Lachen… tithen nîn (meine Kleine).

Am meisten hat DICH DEINE Heimat interessiert, was mich stets mit Stolz erfüllte. Zu Anfang langte es, wenn ich mit DIR zusammen den Flusslauf des Bruinen entlang geritten bin und DIR die Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall gezeigt habe. Aber während DEINER Jugend, erwartetest DU mehr von mir und ich sollte DICH durch die Wälder Bruchtals führen und noch darüber hinaus. Die Waldläufer hatten DICH schon immer fasziniert. Kein Wunder also, dass du Aragorn mit solch einer Hingabe angehimmelt hast.

Doch mit der Zeit erkannte ich, dass EURE Liebe viel tiefer ging, als ich mir vorstellen konnte. Ein Vater merkt, wenn seine Tochter ihre eigenen Wege gehen möchte. Und hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie Arathorns Sohn DICH mir entriss! Ohne jegliche Gewalt… nur durch Liebe.

Damals habe ich viel mit ihm geredet. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehrmals als mit DIR… Meistens ernst, oft traurig und den Tränen nahe, manchmal sogar wütend…

Ein Gespräch blieb mir sehr wohl in Erinnerung…

**TBC…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ich weiß, ich bin fies. 'hähähä' An so einer Stelle aufzuhören, grausam… Cliff-hanger kann ich eigentlich selbst, zumindest als Leser, auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Aber als Autor bietet das sich einem so schön verführerisch an. So machen es doch alle großen Schriftsteller oder Regisseure, nicht wahr? 'g' Aber mal ehrlich, diese Stelle war die einzige, an der es sich lohnte abzubrechen. Ich wollte doch unbedingt 2 Kapitel! Aber wenn ihr euch 2 Wochen geduldet und mir fleißig Reviews schreibt, kriegt ihr eure Fortsetzung!

Ich hoffe doch, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr bereits die Stunden zählt, bis das 2. Chapter online geht. ;-) Dann wird nämlich diese Erinnerung Elronds als Flashback geschildert, tatsächlich verletzende Gedanken gegenüber Aragorn aufgedeckt, und noch mehr Herzschmerz garantiert! Die endgültige Auflösung… in 2 Wochen.

See you! Goodbye!

Eure Liderphin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Balchellon: "grausamer" Elb_


	3. Kapitel 2

Hi! 'wink' Nice to meet you again!

Ich denke, ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich ziemlich enttäuscht von euch bin... 2 Wochen extra Zeit und keine weiteren Reviews! 'schnüff' Bin ich wirklich so unbegabt?  
Nun ja, wie ich im Profile bereits geschrieben habe, veröffentliche ich meine FFs auch aus dem Grund, weil es mir Spaß macht, meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Und da mir diese FF ohnehin seeehr am Herzen liegt, stelle ich hiermit die Fortsetzung und gleichzeitig das letzte Kapitel online.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! (Auch wenn ihr mir nicht eure Meinung dazu schreibt, was mich eigentlich zu der Annahme führt, dass ihr's schrecklich findet. Denn es gibt keine schlimmere Strafe für den Autor, als dass er keine bzw. kaum Reviews erhält...)

Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Lesevergnügen und mein Tipp ist immer doch derselbe:  
Lest es am besten, wenn ihr sowieso leicht melancholisch gestimmt seid! ;-)

* * *

**Rîn min adar - Gedanken eines Vaters**

**KAPITEL 2 **

Doch mit der Zeit erkannte ich, dass EURE Liebe viel tiefer ging, als ich mir vorstellen konnte. Ein Vater merkt, wenn seine Tochter ihre eigenen Wege gehen möchte. Und hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie Arathorns Sohn DICH mir entriss! Ohne jegliche Gewalt… nur durch Liebe.

Damals habe ich viel mit ihm geredet. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehrmals als mit DIR… Meistens ernst, oft traurig und den Tränen nahe, manchmal sogar wütend…

Ein Gespräch blieb mir sehr wohl in Erinnerung…

**FLASHBACK **

Ich rief Aragorn zu mir, um wie etliche Male zuvor über seine Absicht, meine Tochter zum Traualtar zu führen, zu sprechen. Noch bevor ich meinen Mund aufmachen konnte, unterbrach er mich in meinen unausgesprochenen Worten. Anscheinend hatte ich wieder meinen typischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, wenn ich dieses brisante Thema ansprach.

So urteilte zumindest Aragorn.

Ich hätte mich nach seiner Wortwahl „aufgeplustert", eine ablehnende Haltung angenommen und meinen allseits berühmten **Blick**, mit dem ich meinen Gegenüber jedes Mal erneut zu durchbohren schien, als Waffe benutzt.

Doch leider war Arathorns Sohn bereits immun dagegen (schließlich hatte er ihn unzählige Male auf sich gespürt, kaum hatte ich ihn als kleines Kind aufgenommen, da er bei kaum einem Streich meiner Zwillingssöhne nicht mitmachte.) Somit konnte ich ihn weder einschüchtern noch beeindrucken.

Stattdessen ergoss sich ein Wortschwall über mich, der von mir selbst hätte stammen können:

„Nein, Elrond! Ich sage es zum letzten Mal: Ich – liebe – Arwen – aus – der – Tiefe – meines – Herzens! Du kannst dich nicht zwischen uns stellen! Gegen die Liebe kannst du nicht ankämpfen und sie ist nun mal auf deine Tochter gefallen… Und ich bin nicht blind. Ich habe Perspektiven. Ich werde uns eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen und immer für sie sorgen!"

„Wie kannst du solch große Worte sprechen in diesen dunklen Zeiten?", entgegnete ich ruhig. „Du kannst das anwachsende Böse im Osten nicht besiegen!"

„Wer denkt denn gleich an Zweikampf? Dass, Ada, ist mir sehr wohl bewusst! Aber ich habe deinen Entschluss, den EINEN im Schicksalsberg vernichten zu lassen, mitbekommen. Ich werde diesen Auftrag annehmen! Irgendwann muss ich mich sowieso meiner Verantwortung stellen. Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entfliehen… Ich werde beweisen, dass ich nicht so schwächlich wie mein Vorfahre Isildur bin, und dem Ring widerstehen."

Die Worte waren mit einer derartigen Heftigkeit und Überzeugung gesprochen, dass es mir fast die Sprache verschlug. Mir! Der stets einen guten Rat auf Lager hatte. Sprachlos…

Ich starrte Aragorn an und sah plötzlich nicht mehr den fehlbaren, schwächlichen, hitzköpfigen Waldläufer mit mangelnder Hygiene vor mir. Er war gewachsen, strahlte eine noch nie da gewesene Selbstsicherheit aus, in seinem Gesicht war Unnachgiebigkeit und Mut zu lesen und er trug stolz und weise eine Krone. Die Krone des Königs von Gondor und Arnor…

Verwirrt klammerte ich mich an das Geländer der Terrasse. Aragorn, nun wieder in seinen zerschlissenen Reisemantel gehüllt, trat besorgt zu mir:

„Ada?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete ich schwach. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen!

„Um auf das vorige Thema zurückzukommen… Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, was du von Arwen verlangst? Sie ist eine ELBIN! Natürlich sind wir nicht unbesiegbar, wir sterben auch durch einen gezielten Schwertstreich, durch den Kummer eines gebrochenen Herzens oder durch Selbstmord.

Doch sie musste nie mit Krankheiten oder den Tücken des Alters kämpfen! Und jetzt soll sie wegen dir ihr momentanes Leben aufgeben, um von solchen Leiden geplagt zu werden? Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihr das antun willst?

Und kannst du dir denken, wie es mir ergeht? Meine einzige Tochter…

Doch für meine geliebte Arwen wird es keine Wahl geben, es sei denn, dass du, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, zwischen uns trittst, sodass es für einen von uns, für dich oder für mich, eine bittere Trennung bis über das Ende der Welt hinaus gibt. Du weißt noch nicht, was du von mir begehrst."

Aragorn blickte betroffen zur Seite, in Richtung der Balustrade von Arwens Gemach. Diese Gelegenheit nutzend, schlich ich verstohlen zum Eingang des Heimeligen Hauses. Ich hatte gesagt, was gesagt werden musste. Nun konnte ich mich zurückziehen. Ich musste über die Vision nachdenken.

Das letzte, was Aragorn sah, war der wehende Vorhang, durch den ich wenig später verschwunden war…

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

Schließlich wandte ich mich an DICH und erfuhr, dass ihr nicht nur heiraten, sondern auch eine Familie gründen wollt. Und DU somit wirklich deine Unsterblichkeit für einen Menschen aufgeben würdest.

DEIN Blut mit ihm vermischen würdest, um Halbelben in die Welt zu setzen. So wie ich einer bin…

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich war geschockt! Meine einzigartige Tochter in die Hand eines Sterblichen, Isildurs Erben, zu geben. Mir graute es davor. Deshalb entschloss ich, DICH erst zur Vermählung frei zu geben, wenn Aragorn König von Gondor und Arnor war.

Somit konnte ich mich einerseits von der Richtigkeit meiner Vision, seiner Stärke dem EINEN RING zu widerstehen und seiner ungebrochenen Liebe zu DIR überzeugen. Andererseits wusste ich DICH durch diese Wartezeit in meiner Nähe.

Ja, ich gebe es zu. Ich hatte Angst davor, DICH zu verlieren. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle an wen, es ist schlicht und ergreifend die Furcht aller Väter, seine Kinder ziehen lassen zu müssen. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir zu dieser Zeit, dass DU wieder so klein und pflegeleicht wie früher wärst…Sell nîn… (meine Tochter)

Ich sehe die Hochzeitszeremonie noch so detailgetreu vor mir, als wäre sie gestern gewesen.

DEIN wunderscherschönes, edles Kleid; DEINEN langen weißen Schleier; die Perlen in DEINEM dunklen Haar wie Lichtreflexe der Sterne… DEIN Lächeln…

Lange hatte ich DICH nicht mehr so befreit lächeln sehen. Doch als DEIN Blick Aragorn traf, war es um DICH geschehen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an seinen fragenden, bittenden Blick, ob er DICH nun zur Frau nehmen dürfe.

Ich murmelte: „Folge DEINEM Herzen!" und schupste DICH in seine Richtung.

In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass es endgültig war…

DU hattest DICH entschieden, unumkehrbar…

Ich muss gestehen, ich kann DICH nicht verstehen und werde es wahrscheinlich niemals können. Aber wie sollte ich auch? Ich bin nie auf eine Bindung mit einem Sterblichen eingegangen. DU jedoch schon.

Dennoch hege ich keinen Groll oder gar Hass, weder auf DICH noch auf Aragorn. Denn ich weiß, dass DU DIR nie verziehen hättest, wärest DU nun an meiner Seite. DU würdest dein ewiges Leben lang Schuldgefühle haben, in einem Land, wo man seinen Seelenfrieden finden sollte. Das hätte ich nicht mit ansehen können, denn alles was ich möchte ist, dass DU glücklich bist.

Arwen! Versprich mir, dass DU DEINE Entscheidung nie bereuen wirst! Auch wenn DEIN Geliebter bereits von DIR gegangen ist. Versprich es mir…

Ich möchte, dass DU Frieden findest, egal ob in Valinor oder auf Arda.  
Nur deshalb duldete ich DEINEN Entschluss.  
Nicht aus Verständnis, nicht aus Gleichgültigkeit, nicht als einzige Wahl.

Ich tat es aus LIEBE! Ich respektierte es und respektiere es immer noch, nîn elen… (mein Stern)

Verwundert blinzle ich und erkenne am Ende des Horizonts eine grün bewachsene Küste. Valinor… Mein Gesicht fühlt sich zerfurcht an wegen den unzähligen Tränen. Doch inzwischen habe ich keine mehr…

Ich klatsche mir ein paar Mal auf die Wangen, damit ich wieder wacher und frischer aussehe. Dann wende ich mich von der tiefblauen See ab und geselle mich zu meinen Gefährten, um an ihren lebhaften Gesprächen teilhaben zu können…

**ENDE oder TBC?  
**

* * *

**_Entscheidet ihr! _**

Ich für meinen Teil finde bereits diese Art One-Shot sehr schön und auch fähig, allein stehen zu bleiben. Ebenso könnte ich mir jedoch eine anknüpfende FF vorstellen, in der Elrond schließlich in Valinor eintrifft und seiner Gemahlin Celebrían begegnet. Wie kommt sie mit der Entscheidung Arwens klar und dass Elrond selbst ohne ihre Söhne ankommt? Wird sie die Qualen, die sie in den letzten Monaten auf Mittelerde durch die elendige Folter der Orks erleiden musste, vergessen können? Was wird sie fühlen, wenn sie Elrond gegenüber steht?

Ihr seht, ich habe durchaus so meine Gedankengänge dazu. Doch wie gesagt, ich überlasse euch die Entscheidung, ob es eine weitere FF dieser Art geben soll! Vielleicht seid ihr aber auch meiner nervigen Persönlichkeit leid… 'schnüff' Naja, man wird sehen.

Ich freue mich jedenfalls riesig über Reviews jeglicher Ausführlichkeit!

Die liebsten Grüße 'Merci verteil'

Eure Liderphin


End file.
